You Have Stolen My Heart
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Mai is in love with Naru, she knows this. Naru unfortunately can't seem to get it through his thick head! Lin helps with that, question is... will Naru act on his own feelings or let Mai slip away from him? He is an idiot when it comes to feelings after all... Rated for Lin's one line of language, just to be safe. Now a three-shot!
1. Love Found

**Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break from Ninja Turtles for a bit. For a change of pace here is a Ghost Hunt one-shot! YAY! Guess the pairing? THAT'S RIGHT! NaruxMai, what else? :) Just a warning Naru will be OOC in this! Oh and there is a warning of minor language from Lin.**

**To get the _full effect_ of this story, listen to the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. I'LL TELL YOU WHEN TO START IT :)**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai slumped on her desk, depression slowly but surely making itself known. She hated the feeling of being absolutely helpless but she knew she couldn't drive it away forever.

Naru had announced after they had found Gene's body that he and Lin were returning to England and that SPR would be shut down. Everyone had been set back by it, they all still came though, even knowing this. What something anyone could tell was that Mai was taking it the hardest. And with the date of their return to England approaching, it came of no surprise Mai had been getting worse.

Mai had trouble sleeping at night and had even slowed her eating to almost nonexistent. Dark bags had taken a permanent residence beneath her bloodshot eyes. _Mom and Dad wouldn't want me to be sulking_, she thought, _but I... I just can't help it._

Sure, she was tired of crying for the jerk that had stolen her heart but she couldn't stop her tears half the time. She loved him so much but he didn't know, it was becoming overwhelming. She had tried to tell him but had chickened out, afraid of what he would say.

The door opened and Lin stepped in. Slipping off his coat, he noticed Mai laying on her desk. Upon closer inspection he noted tears were pouring from her eyes. He knew of the girl's affection for his charge but had let her work it through on her own time. Until now that was. Sighing he walked over to her and laid a hand atop her head. "Tell him," he quietly ordered, "you'll feel better if you do." Leaving it at that he trudged to his office, but as he opened the door to go in, a small voice stopped him.

"But..." she began, "but what if he rejects me...?" She had sat up and was wiping her eyes, trying to console herself.

Lin paused and then offered her a small smile, "Unless Naru is a complete idiot, there is no way he would." Feeling as though his job was done, he entered his office.

Mai kept her gaze on the door Lin had disappeared through, what had he meant by that? Naru couldn't possibly return her feelings... he was too high ranking for her. He was out of her league. Though, she supposed Lin was right and she would possibly feel better once she told him.

As if on queue, Naru himself walked through the door.

Before he could say anything Mai shot up and said, "Naru can I talk to you?"

He looked at her oddly and then gave a small nod, motioning for her to follow him into his office.

Steeling herself, Mai followed after him. As the door shut and Naru sat down, Mai took a deep breath.

"So what do you wish to talk about Mai," Naru questioned. His eyes were open, emotionally, for once and Mai clearly saw the curiousness in his gaze.

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and gulped down her nervousness. She opened her mouth and closed it again. _Come on just say it_, she urged herself.

"...Mai?"

She blushed and finally looked up at him, "Naru... I... I know you won't return these feelings but..." She lowered her gaze, unable to see him when she said it, "I...I love you Naru..." She braced herself and waited for his outburst.

Which never came.

Looking at him again she felt her heart sink as she saw his indifferent mask back in place.

"Well if you're quite done, please leave. You're obviously mistaking these feelings for me since you love my brother," he said icily.

Mai flinched and quickly left as tears invaded her vision. When she shut his office door she looked to her right and saw Lin with Madoka looking at her worriedly.

"Mai?"

"Mai what's wrong dear?"

She knew the tears were falling now, she offered no explanation as she rushed into Madoka's arms, clinging to her shirt and sobbing her heart out.

Madoka could only hold the crying girl with confusion, looking to Lin she noticed a look of sharp anger. She held his gaze for a short moment and then nodded at the unanswered question in his eyes.

Lin patted Mai's back and then headed into Naru's office, none too quietly.

Madoka moved to the couch and fell with Mai still clinging to her now damp shirt. She rubbed the girl's back sympathetically.

Lin meanwhile was glaring hard at the dark haired teenager in the office. "What did you say to her Oliver," he asked.

Naru noted the use of his full name, and returned an icy glare of his own. "That she should leave me be because she is obviously delirious." He wanted Mai's affections to be for him, secretly, but he knew deep down she liked his kind, dead brother; not him.

Lin shot up so fast, it made Naru jump. "Dammit Noll, she loves you! Why on earth would she love Gene, a dead man?"

The dark haired teen shot up then too, eyes furious and hurt. "Because he makes her feel good, because he is so nice and because he looks like me," he said beginning to rant. "Because he holds her when she is scared in her dreams, because his gaze softens for her, because he's open with her!" Naru was shouting now, "Because he makes her feel a way I can't!"

Lin was shocked but didn't show it. Naru never lost his cool, not like this.

**(A/N: Start the song now! _If you're listening to it with the story that is..._)**

Naru's mouth flapped a few more times, his mind obviously wanting to say more but his thoughts not allowing him to form the words. Instead he threw his hands up in defeat and slumped in his chair, hand shielding his eyes. His breathing was heavy, body shaking.

The chinese man slowly sat down too, "You didn't want to push her away..."

"No..." came the broken reply. "If given the choice again I would tell her but," he paused, "but I can't... she's fallen for Gene. But since he is dead she's pushing her feelings to me since we look the same."

Lin could only look on, understanding coming to him. "You really think that don't you?"

Naru lowered his hand and looked at him with questioning in his gaze. The stress the whole situation was putting on him was clear in his dark eyes.

A small smile formed on Lin's face, "You idiot... she doesn't love Gene." He spoke softly, recalling all of the times he had caught Mai gazing at the picture of Oliver and Gene, her eyes trained on Naru. "The reason she speaks so highly of Gene is because he was the one who helped her to realize her feelings for you. She thinks of him as a protective older brother, not a love interest," he said.

Naru's eyes narrowed, "How do you know this?"

The smile grew, "She told me."

A pause.

That made the hard demeanor disappear. The sapphire eyed teen remained quiet, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You should tell her before she leaves," Lin said, standing, "If you don't your chances might be gone."

Naru straightened, eyes meeting the other's. Realization dawned on him and he began wondering if he should tell her or not. _Could_ he even do it? The nervousness in his stomach said no but his bull headed mind said yes.

Outside of the office, Madoka was helping Mai pack up her things to head home. She had managed to calm the girl down and get a small smile out of her but she knew the other was hurting bad still._ I can only help the surface cut, I can't heal it all,_ she told herself. Smiling sadly she cupped the girl's cheek, "You poor beautiful girl..."

Mai blushed lightly and hugged the woman before her, "Thank you for everything Madoka."

Madoka hushed her, "It was nothing honey, call me if you need to. You know I'll listen to anything you want to talk about." The woman knew deep down that Mai would be sore for awhile and though she could only help out, it was enough to have the knowledge she was helping in some way, shape or form.

Mai nodded and collected her bags, heading to the door.

In the office, Lin and Naru heard the door open and Madoka say goodbye to someone.

"Go and get her, Noll."

Lin had never seen Naru get up so quickly.

The dark haired teen shot through his office door and manuevered around Madoka, nearly knocking her over. He managed to see the brown hair of his beloved assistant at the base of the stairs and quickly scaled down the stairs, the name he adored escaping from his lips, "MAI!"

Lin wrapped his arms around Madoka, both watching the scene from the doorway with smiles lighting their faces.

"Good work, Lin," Madoka commented.

Lin answered with a kiss to her cheek.

Mai whipped around so fast, Naru thought she might fall. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth forming his name, "Naru...?"

Naru walked up to her and cupped her face, eyes soft. Not hesitating, he bent down and captured her lips. He let his emotions flow into that kiss, passion, sorrow, hurt, guilt, and his deep, undying love for her.

Mai's eyes widened as she stumbled slightly, the sheer amount of emotion in the kiss was overwhelming. Slowly her eyes shut and she instinctively leaned into the kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both gasping. Their eyes locked together and studied one another. Naru's dark blue eyes held guilt and yearning while Mai's held confusion and admiration.

"I was an idiot," Naru breathed, "I thought you liked Gene and that you wished I were more like him because you liked him..." He was babbling he realized, "The truth is I want to be the one. I want to be the one who holds you when you are scared, the one who cuddles you when you're unhappy, the one who makes you smile when you're sad. The one who holds you hand when it's raini-"

He was silenced by Mai's finger on his lips. He gazed at her, utterly surprised.

There was dead seriousness in her eyes, "Naru..."

He felt sadness within him, he knew she'd turn him away after what he had done to her.

To Naru's surprise however, a smile broke out on the girl's face, her eyes twinkling. "Just shut up and kiss me."

His eyes widened for only a moment before he returned her smile and did just that. He picked her up and kissed her again, spinning them around.

When they broke this time, Naru brought her into a tight hug, "Thank you Mai... I love you."

Mai blushed a deep crimson and burrowed her head into his chest, "Love you too, idiot."

Naru merely laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made Mai smile.

_'Finally,' a voice said, 'I think you're both idiots for having taken this long!'_

_Be quiet Gene_, they thought together.

Gene laughed, shaking his head at their stubborness.

Mai looked up at Naru and was pleasantly surprised to see him gazing at her lovingly. She gave him another smile and huddled into his chest, breathing his scent in. "I'm glad you were the one who stole my heart," she said quietly.

Naru wrapped his arms around her, happy to finally be able to. "Me too Mai... me too."

In that moment, nothing else mattered to the newly formed couple. They had each other and that was good enough for them.

* * *

**I love NaruxMai fics! Naru is so cold hearted sometimes but I feel like deep down he likes Mai just as much as she likes him! **

**PLEASE READ = If you guys want I can make a follow up chapter, only if you want me too! Thanks for reading!**

**~Ghosties**


	2. To England

**Hello all! Here is the follow up chapter! Naru still has to go to England and bury Gene, this is the day before and day of Lin and Naru's departure for England. Fluffiness makes Naru OOC. Fair warning. It's kind of borning to me.**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Tomorrow would be the hardest day of Mai's life. Sure the days in which her parents had died had been just as hard if not harder but she felt that this day would be the one to make her officially depressed.

Naru and Lin would be returning to England tomorrow. Now they weren't going to stay long, maybe a week or two but that did not change the fact that Mai would miss Naru for that time period.

As she was thinking over everything, she realized that it had been two weeks since Naru had confessed to her. She smiled, thinking back to the day. The beloved kiss they had shared would remain in her heart forever.

After a couple of hours had passed, Mai had made Naru call everyone and report that SPR would not be shut down. Mai had sat beside him and held his hand the entire time. When that day had ended, they had parted with a tender kiss. The following day Naru had taken Mai to dinner to celebrate the beginning of their relationship. To Mai it was unnecessary but her lovely boyfriend had insisted and who was she to refuse his wonderful stare?

Ever since they had gotten together, Mai noticed that Naru was beginning to loosen up and even be more open. She liked the change. He began telling her about his past as well as his family and she felt confident he trusted her completely.

Mai snapped from her thoughts as the person of her musings emerged from his office. Her face lit up with a smile and she eagerly walked around her desk to meet him.

Naru returned the smile and took her hands in his, admiring her face and sparkling eyes. Slowly he bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Mai giggled and blushed then gave him a teasing look, "You just can't seem to get enough of kissing..."

He smirked and gave a light shrug, "Well now that you're mine, I can't help but show my affection whenever I can. I think I'm even developing a habit of it."

Laughing at the small confession Mai simply kissed his cheek back and went to start tea, knowing he would kindly ask for it anyway. She also knew he would follow her, without or without an 'okay' signal from her.

Starting the tea she leaned back against the counter, thinking as he entered. She felt his arms wrap around her and so she leaned into him. Letting out a sigh, Mai said, "Tomorrow's going to be the longest day of my life..."

Naru nodded, letting her know it would be long for him too, "Don't fret over it too much, I told you that we'll only be gone say a week or two. Knowing my parents they'll try and talk me into staying but I have too good a reason to come back."

That made Mai smile.

The screaming tea kettle broke them apart, Mai escaping his arms to collect the necessary items. Having it down to seconds of preparation, by the time Naru tried to hold onto her again, she was holding out a cup of steaming tea in front of him.

He stopped his motions and looked at it, processing.

Mai smirked, "With all this practice I'm getting to be able to serve things fast." Then she thought of something once he had taken it from her, "Oh! What are you going to do without my tea for two weeks?"

"Don't remind me..." came the muttered reply.

Allowing herself a small laugh, Mai quickly fixed up a cup of green tea for Lin and delivered it. When she came back, Naru was pouring another cup. She shook her head, a small smile ever in place, "I'm beginning to wonder if all English people are tea addicts like you..."

Naru shrugged and continued to drink the tea.

Mai's smile began to fade, "These are going to be a hard few weeks..."

Naru stopped and eyed her expression and sighed, putting his tea aside in favor of bringing her into a hug. "Don't worry... it'll be over before you know it... How long is too long to be away from you anyway?"

"Two minutes," came the murmured reply.

He chuckled and held her tighter, his eyes soft, "I could agree to that..."

They had only been together a couple of weeks but they were so close, having been holding back their emotions in fear of rejection but now that didn't matter and now it became too much to be away from one another for too long. Too long now being labeled as two minutes.

As they pulled away from one another and sighed out, having gotten that out of their systems.

Mai then asked him, "Can we have dinner tonight? As kind of a good-bye thing?"

Naru gave her a genuine and nodded at her, all for the idea, "It's not goodbye though, just see you in 2 weeks."

A smile grew on Mai's lips and she giggled, "Of course."

-Later-

The night had been long, having eaten and later danced with each other at the restaurant they had gone to, both Mai and Naru were exhausted.

On the drive to Mai's house, Naru noted that she had fallen asleep against the window. He couldn't stop the affectionate smile that spread on his lips, she really was too cute sometimes.

When he arrived at her apartment complex he reluctantly woke her.

Mai sat up from the window, a dazed look in her eyes. Rubbing one with the heel of her hand she looked over to Naru tiredly, "We there already...?"

Naru nodded and stretched a little, popping his neck.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked after a moment, "I could make you some tea."

However good it sounded, Naru knew he had to decline, "I would but I still have to pack."

Mai gave him an incredulous look, "You haven't packed yet? Naru you leave tomorrow!"

His dark blue eyes lit up in amusement, "Well we have gone somewhere with each other everyday for the past two weeks, it's hard to find time to so I'm just doing it tonight."

A light blush dusted the girl's cheeks and she pouted, arms crossed.

Naru chuckled and leaned over, pecking Mai on the lips, smirking as her blush deepened. "I'll see you tomorrow at the airport," he said quietly, "for now, head in and go to sleep; you need it."

With a slight nod of agreement, Mai leaned over to hug him and give a small kiss. Lingering for a moment to look into his eyes she let out a small giggle and headed in.

Naru watched her head in, making sure she got there safely and then headed back to his own apartment with Lin, preparing for a long night of packing.

-The Next Day-

Mai awoke with a start as her alarm clock blared in her ear. Muttering to herself, she rose from her bed to ready herself for the day, both physically and emotionally.

Having showered and dressed moderately formal, she began her walk to SPR where she would meet up with Monk and Ayako, their plan being to head to the airport for their farewells to Naru and Lin.

Madoka had gone a couple of days before to make the necessary arrangements for the two men's pickup. From what she had been told, Mai learned that London-Heathrow airport was basically a mass of people, busy and winding on forever. Or at least that had been how Madoka described it.

Eventually Mai got to the SPR offices, to discover that Monk and Ayako were waiting. With rather heavy hearts they headed to the airport.

Upon arriving at the airport, they noted the hustle and bustle going on around them. Monk kept a constant hand on both Ayako and Mai's arms to make sure they weren't lost in the mass of moving peoples.

After walking through the lobbies of the airport for what seemed like forever, the three found Naru and Lin calmly sitting off to the side, waiting for them.

Mai pushed forward, escaping Monk's protective hold and leaping into Naru's waiting arms. As she cuddled into his arms, she couldn't stop the swell in her emotions.

Naru held her protectively, rubbing her back as she began crying. A frown worked onto his lips, he hated when Mai cried. Especially if it was over him.

The others looked on in realtive silence, feeling sympathy for the couple. Being apart from each other was never easy or fun, no matter what the length of time.

Naru kept holding her in his last moments with her for awhile, not wanting to let go. "Shh," he whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

Lin stood after a time, looking down hesitantly at the couple, "Naru..." He knew he did not need to finish the sentence to give the teen the hint.

Giving a sigh, the said teen stood up; taking Mai with him. Pulling her away from him gently he observed her tear stained cheeks and shimmering eyes. Naru shook his head and brought her into a tight hug, "Hush Mai... it'll be alright... Shh.." It hurt him to have to leave her alone for a couple of weeks but he needed to do this; he needed to honor his twin by seeing him buried.

_Dang right you do, murmured a familiar voice._

Rolling his eyes, Naru continued trying to calm his girlfriend.

"J-Just promise me y-you'll come b-back to me..." sobbed Mai. Her irrational fears making themselves known.

"Of course I'll come back," he scolded softly, "why wouldn't I come back to the one person I love?"

She merely shook her head and tightened her hold.

He smiled, pulling her back to bring her into an endearing kiss, trying to calm her fears.

Mai automatically kissed back, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Emotion flowed out of her in uncontrolled waves.

They broke apart for air and met each other's eyes.

Finally, for the first time on this day, Mai let out a small smile. The reassurance in Naru's dark eyes finally calming her. Rubbing her eyes, Mai said, "Come back soon?"

Naru returned her smile slowly, "Definitely." He sealed his word with a small kiss.

They pulled away for a last time, Lin simply dragging the teen off towards the inner depths of the airport. Naru kept his eyes on Mai for as long as he could, placing his hand over his heart. Mai returned the small gesture, smile in place.

_He told me to tell you that he loves you, Gene murmured. The smile was clearly evident in his voice._

_Tell him that back, for me Gene; please?_

_Of course... he said, fading into the recesses of her thoughts._

Monk laid a hand on the girl's shoulder at length, "Come on Mai, let's go..."

Nodding Mai let her eyes linger on where she had last seen Naru. _Only two weeks_, she reminded herself, _only two weeks._

* * *

**Alright now this fic is done! It became a two-shot, what-evs :) I can't say I'm happy with this chapter but I can't say I'm unhappy with it either. Thanks for reading. R&R if you want!**

**~Ghosties.**


	3. I Missed You

**Hey there readers! Here is the next installment of this since some requested it. This will be the last however, hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai stared at the clock in front of her with tired, bloodshot eyes. As if mocking her, the second hand continued in its slow rotations. It didn't speed up as she hoped it would. She sighed wearily, it had been 2 and a half weeks since she had last seen Naru. She couldn't sleep and was ready to collapse but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep now. Only an hour more and she would be able to rest and have Naru in her arms.

Ayako and Monk were coming to pick her up in half an hour, but she was ready for them to knock on her door. Mai was tired of waiting for time to pass.

Of course waiting for this half an hour to pass was like watching a pot of water get to boiling. Looking at the clock the entire time was definitely not helping the time pass but Mai paid no heed.

Time continued at it's usual pace, much to the annoyance of Mai.

Then after what seemed like eternity, there came a knock on the apartment door.

Mai shot up and opened the door with newfound energy.

Monk stood outside, looking bewildered at the door that had just shot open in front of him. He blinked and relaxed slightly, "Mai...?"

Giving no response, Mai locked her door and began dragging the utterly confused man behind her. She had waited too long for the time to come to do pleasantries.

They got in the car with and were off to the airport.

Even though she was struggling to keep her head up, Mai made herself stay awake. She was absolutely determined to be the first to Naru and Lin.

In no time the trio arrived at the airport and encountered the usual hustle and bustle of people being picked up and reunions of different kinds. It seemed people were just streaming out of the building like water.

Mai's eyes were searching through the crowds, trying to spot the familiar dark hair and blue eyes. _Gene, tell him we're here and looking for them._

_'Righto!' he called happily._

Mai continued looking and then her heart leapt into her throat. She didn't think twice and launched out of the door, ignoring Monk and Ayako's yells. Ducking and weaving through the people and jumping over a few suitcases she found her way to the place he was.

There he was in all his glory, dark eyes looking surprised yet just as relieved as she felt. Naru smiled and set his single bag down, getting ready to catch her if she ran for him. _Since I know she will_, he thought happily.

Tears came to her eyes as she ran forward. Unfortunately she didn't see that one last suitcase barrier and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, hands scraped up and hurting. Mai laid there a moment, her tired and emotional mind attempting to register this new information.

Naru's smile faded and he jogged over to his fallen girlfriend. It was then he realized her tears of happiness had faded to ones of pain. "Idiot," he scolded quietly, "are you alright?" He hadn't seen her for 5 minutes and she was already injured.

Mai shot up into a sitting position and into his arms, her hands not quite touching his back. "N-Naru..." she sobbed, "are you r-real...?"

He shook his head at her and returned the embrace, "Of course I'm real... Now are you alright?" He had seen her pained face when her hands had landed and slid forward, they were probably scraped pretty badly.

Mai blatently ignored his question and instead continued crying into his chest, latched onto him like a leech.

Finally Naru pulled her away from him so he could look at her hands. He winced at the angry red scraped on her palms, "You're going to sit there and act like this doesn't hurt?" Looking up at her face he felt himself inclined to forget about the scrapes and just kiss her.

"It does hurt," Mai admitted quietly, "but it doesn't hurt as much as being away from y-you..."

Naru couldn't hold it back now, he cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss.

It lasted until the two were both out of breath, others around them just smiling at the scene.

"God," Naru breathed, "I missed that so much... I missed _you_ so much."

Mai let out a watery laugh, tears still in her eyes. She leaned into him again, breathing in his scent. "Two and a half weeks is too long Naru... much too long," she muttered.

The dark haired teen smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, "I agree to that..."

The girl closed her eyes and relaxed against her boyfriend. "Naru," she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

Mai blushed and said, "I love you..."

Naru blinked in surprise and then laughed almost silently, "I love you too Mai."

Someone cleared their throat, making the two look up. Lin was smiling at them gently, "Sorry to interupt but we're ready to head out."

Naru nodded and got up, taking Mai with him. When he realized Mai wasn't going to separate from him so they could walk he let out a soft sigh and picked her up. If he were to be perfectly honest, he didn't want to let go either.

When he got in the car, Mai put her head into his chest and gave a deep breath. Naru felt her body relaxing and knew she was falling asleep. He smiled softly and laid his head stop of hers, holding her protectively. Mentally he decided even though her hands were scraped up, it could wait. He needed cuddle time too.

_'CUDDLE TIME?' Gene sputtered in shock. 'Naru you are honestly scaring me right now,' his twin continued, backing away slowly._

Naru snorted and ignored the comments of his brother.

Monk looked in the rear view mirror and shook his head, "At least she's sleeping."

Naru shot him a curious look.

He laughed quietly, "She's barely slept since you left for England and even when she did it was only for a couple hours, she bound to be exhausted..."

"She wasn't eating her normal amount either," Ayako added quietly, "it's bad for her health to have you away for any amount of time apparently."

Naru sighed, "Idiot..." As he looked down, he felt his slight anger disappear quickly. Mai's face was totally relaxed and calm, like the biggest weight had been taken off of her shoulders. He smiled again, amazing himself.

_'Not even I could get you to smile so much,' Gene complained with a small pout._

Mentally rolling his eyes, Naru settled into the seat his eyes shutting rather quickly. _Be quiet... Gene..._

_Gene let out a small laugh as his twin fell asleep. He watched the sleeping couple with a bright smile, now that the two were finally together, nothing would separate them. Shaking his head as Takigawa snapped a picture of the two he let himself fade into the background. Good job Noll, you found someone who will keep you happy and it isn't me... As he turned he murmured, 'I told you so... idiot scientist...'_

Ayako turned to face Lin and let a smirk slide on her face, "So how long until the wedding?"

Lin stared at her for a moment and then chuckled quietly, "If you must know, Luella asked Naru when she was getting grandchildren so I feel that it won't take too long. I give it 5-6 years or so and then you, Madoka and Luella can all have a big party of wedding planning."

The Chinese man watched as the distinctive glimmer of amusement and mischeviousness worked into the red heads eyes and winced. _I do apologize Naru, in advance._

* * *

**Hey guys, this was the final installment of this what was supposed to be a one-shot haha. Hope you enjoyed. I am working on the sequel to this right now actually so you shouldn't have to wait too long for that. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this! R&R if you want! :)**

**~Ghosties**


	4. Author's Note, Sequel is out!

**Hello, this is really not that important but I just thought I would put on her for those of you who are interested that the sequel to this story is now up.**

**It is titled Do Me the Honor, and it is basically 5 years down the line from this story. Anyway, I just thought I would let you wonderful readers know.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
